The invention relates generally to coupling systems and, in particular, to electrical coupling systems for subsea applications.
In subsea or other underwater well drilling procedures, such as those used in the oil and gas industry, concentric wellhead elements are used and typically include a tree head housing and a tubing hanger to support electrical connections within an annular space between a well bore and the tree head. Traditional installation approaches include precisely aligning connections from the tubing hanger to the tree head. Alignment is difficult to achieve in sub-sea environments, particularly in deeper waters and in situations wherein the wellbore is deviated from a vertical position to maximize reservoir penetration into a hydrocarbon bearing structure. Conventional installation approaches additionally involve the use of divers or remotely operated vehicles to effect the physical connection necessary for mechanical connections of electrical contacts between the tubing hanger and the tree and wellheads.
Although wet mate connections between well heads are typically performed under sub-sea conditions, there is a need for solutions that embody electrical couplers for contactless power transfer that will not require precise alignment, will withstand higher operating pressures, and will not require a remote operated vehicle or diver for coupling.